


The Highlighter Incident

by laurathenerd



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurathenerd/pseuds/laurathenerd





	The Highlighter Incident

Amy stumbled into the precinct, eyes glazed, hair frizzy and tousled, and absolutely covered in multi-colored highlighters.

 

**21 Hours Earlier**

 

“Santiago.” Holt called from his office. Amy practically lept up from her desk and eagerly entered the office.

“Yes, Captain?”

“I’d send Gina, but we both know she’d never actually go, so would you pick up some supplies from Office Depot?” Holt handed Amy a neatly-typed list, which she quickly snatched from his hands.

“It would be an honor, sir.” Amy grinned.

 

Amy strolled into the large office supply store and inhaled deeply. She let her gaze drift over the expansive pen and pencil display, past the glossy notebooks, landing on a poster reading “Organize in Style.” Amy glided, almost in a trance, over towards the display of high-quality binders, colored tab dividers, and sticky-note pads.

She ran a hand along the supplies and said, “Mama likes.”

 

**Eight Hours Later**

 

“Charles, have you seen Amy?” Jake asked.

“She left this morning, and I haven’t seen her since,” he answered.

“Oh, Amy? Holt sent her to get office supplies,” Gina droned without looking up from her phone.

“Oh no.” Jake’s face paled, and his eyes grew wide. “This can only end badly.”

Jake ran into Holt’s office and said, “Captain, we have a problem.”

“What is it, Peralta?” Holt looked up from the file on his desk.

“You sent Amy to Office Depot.”

“Yes.”

“Sir, office supplies are Amy’s heroin.”

“Oh no.”

 

**Four More Hours Later**

 

“Is Amy still not back yet?” Rosa asked. Jake shook his head.

“Damn.” Rosa grabbed her helmet, shrugged on her leather jacket and headed out of the precinct. The squad’s shift was over. Charles, Gina, and Terry followed closely behind her.

Jake entered Holt’s office tentatively. “Sir,” he said, “We probably shouldn’t wait for Amy.”

Holt looked down at his watch and said, “You’re right.”

 

**The Next Morning, 21 Hours Since Amy’s Disappearance (Give or Take 10 Minutes)**

 

Holt and Terry were the first to arrive, just like every other morning. But instead of Jake being the last one to trickle in, he arrived right after them. He glanced at Amy’s empty desk then back to Terry. Terry shook his head, frowning.

At seven minutes to eight, the whole squad was in. Gina sat texting on her phone. Rosa banged angrily on her keyboard. Terry and Charles did paperwork, and Hitchcock and Scully were having a donut eating contest. Jake kept glancing across the bullpen at the elevator doors.

Just as the clock hit eight, the elevator _dinged_ , and the doors slid open. Amy stumbled into the precinct, eyes glazed, hair frizzy and tousled, and absolutely covered in multi-colored highlighters.

From that day on, which thereafter became known as The Highlighter Incident, the squad never allowed Amy into an Office Depot without supervision. She never spoke of what transpired over those twenty-one hours, and everyone was too afraid to ask.


End file.
